dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HalerN
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball SZ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 15:24, April 18, 2010 Pages Hey, I noticed that you don't want people editing your pages that you've created. If so, I can protect your pages so only registered users and admins can edit them. Other users won't vandalize your pages and they will only correct spelling, grammar etc. Administrators definitely won't vandalize your pages (they'd be pretty rubbish admins if they did) and they'll only edit your page for the same reasons. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) People will only edit your page if they see a spelling or grammar edit. From now on, when you edit talk pages, create a new section and sign your name using the four tildes (~) or the signature button (located in the tool bar) Thanks. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball ST Sure you can help. Here is a set of guidelines to help you out: *Links to the DBST main page *A box at the top saying it belongs to SSWerty (you can add yourself as well to the pages you've created) *Information from the DBST story (you can add extra info in) *Links to pages on the normal Dragon Ball Wiki (e.g. if you're making the Goku page, add a link that leads to the Goku page on Dragon Ball Wiki at the top of the page.) *ALL pages need to have (DBST) at the end of the title so people know it's for DBST *Pictures made (these can just be for the moves. For an example see the pics for Black Kamehameha etc.) *Same layout for pages (e.g. technique pages have to be similar, character pages etc.) *Correct spelling and grammar (Small typos are fine like writing "and" as "aand" or something) *Categories need to be added to the pages as well. Depending on what the pages are about, the categories will be different. All pages need to be in the categories "Dragon Ball ST" and "SSWerty". Then there are smaller categories for the techniques, "Dragon Ball ST Techniques" and then for games, there is "Dragon Ball ST Games". There are, of course, some pages that I have to make myself but I'm sure you'll do ok. Also, I'll be viewing the created pages, and if I don't agree with something, I may change it. Other than those guidelines, there is really nothing else. I may need to tell you something if I think of it later, but that should be all you need for now. Thanks [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 23:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh by the way, would you please inform me when you create a page and would you also work on the pages Dark Kai (DBST) and Serroli (DBST). Thanks! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Budokai 4 Yeah man, I'll help you. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Character roster looks like it could use a bit of work in terms of order. Thanks for including DBST, they was a noce surprise. Do you mind if I add the ST characters in? Just cos I noticed you only had Goku. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) With Teen Gohan's story, is it the Cell Games Saga or something? Or is it a What-If? And thanks for the nice compliment! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll add that in. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I'll add that in. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : Just did. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Serroli I don't really know. I guess he would look similar to Vegito or something. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Budokai 4 cover That looks good! You might want to remove the white around the edges of some things though. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:32, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Androids are 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30? Your androids are: *Android 24 *Android 25 *Android 26 *Android 27 *Android 28 *Android 29 *Android 30 Well check out my own DB fan fiction. http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonball_Extreme#Androids. -___- I've created my own androids.-___- Dragon Ball Unleashed Sure I don't mind helping you with Dragon Ball Unleashed, What do you want me to do. - Slayer25769 20:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply Why? Serroli is made for a completely different fan fiction and he would have no place in your game. Would you use him for a What-If or something? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : To be honest, I don't understand the SV storyline, but the game looks good. On a side note, when you edit someone's talk page, please create a new section so that your post can be easily found. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) 215 is a huge amount, so one more won't make a big difference. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : I just removed him. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) !? Well..............Hi! Error on Dragon Ball Z vs. Nintendo All Sonic characters are copyright Sega, not Nintendo. Sannse Hi,HalerN,I saw that you asked Sannse to remove everyones right on this wiki.Why would you ask that? We already did that,but she may get you wrong and remove our rollback rights (Mine,SuperFusion's,HyperZergling's....) I don't want to be rude,just telling you :) 22:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) To answer all of your questions, Read these links about PTSN. '''Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 22:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I did that a long time ago.I just liked to type: Hi ! than Hi! I accept the invitation. I agree the rules and accept 23:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Consider it accepted. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 01:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Accepted. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? Hey can I join the dragon ball club thing?We all should be allowed to join where all dbz frachise fans.So can I join please and any others?LSSJ4' 23:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi can i join please. 11:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I accept the invitation. RE:Can I join? Someone rejected your invite so can you invite me instead?LSSJ4'' 14:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Joining. Thanks for allowing me to join but when does it start do we discuss on the discussion page?Or somewhere else?LSSJ4 16:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Logo Sure, I can make a logo when I have time. I'll certainly have it by Tuesday. Sorry about the late submission, busy IRL. Please. Please can i join the Dragonball club please if not why is there too many users or something. dude is tenkaichi tt2 fake?